Prickleboggle
The Prickleboggle appeared in 2013 video game called School of Dragons. The Prickleboggle is a Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in School of Dragons as a Sharp Class dragon. Prickleboggles are green dragons with dark brown specks all over their back, neck and wings. Their snouts look similar to a Shivertooth's. They have two pairs of twisted horns which sometimes appear to tangle together. They also have a long fin that runs down their back, and a large tail-fin that resembles the fin on their back. While these dragons are generally extremely small, no bigger than the size of a Fireworm, giant ones larger than the size of a Nadder have been discovered. This is most likely a nod to the original Prickleboggle seen in the Book series. The large ones can intimidate other creatures with their size, horns and fins. Prickleboggles are compassionate creatures who are extremely protective. They are normally quite calm and sensitive dragons, though a giant one appeared to be distressed in School of Dragons when its friend and symbiotic partner, the Catastrophic Quaken, was taken by the Dragon Hunters. Injured dragons who have been healed by the Prickleboggle usually stay loyal to it and form a close bond. They appear to be able to form symbiotic relationships with other dragons, in which the companion dragon defends the Prickleboggle and then, in return, the Prickleboggle heals the injured companion. Most Prickleboggles are tiny, being no larger than a Fireworm. They travel in packs, and are usually extremely skittish and shy. Powers and Abilities * Icy Blast: Prickleboggles are capable of firing sparkly, mist-like ice not unlike that of the Flightmare, in either streams or blasts. The ice can contain the Prickleboggle's healing properties or not, depending on the purpose of its blast - to heal or damage. The ice blast can be either purple or blue in color, depending on the individual. A Prickleboggle is capable of firing its ice farther than most dragons can fire their own fire type, and its blast has a lingering effect on the target area. * Healing Properties: A Prickleboggle's ice contains impressive healing properties. Prickleboggles use these abilities to cure other dragons of their ailments and wounds, with the ice soothing the pain of the victim. In return, the dragons healed by Prickleboggles stay loyal to their healer, protecting the rather small and inoffensive dragon from harm. This forms a symbiosis between the two individuals. Prickleboggles are known to calm and relieve fellow dragons in the midst of battle. * Strength & Combat: Prickleboggles do not possess a great deal of strength and instead rely on their strength in numbers, larger individuals, and bonds with more powerful dragons to defend themselves. The larger Prickleboggles possess average strength for a large dragon, similar to that of a Deadly Nader or Raincutter. * Speed & Agility: It remains unknown as to what speed or agility Prickleboggles possess, although it can be assumed they are about as fast and agile as most dragons their size. * Endurance & Stamina: Prickleboggles, are incredibly enduring, with dense scales coating their already thick fire-proof skin. They utilize their extreme endurance to resist most attacks while they heal their wounded comrades. Likewise, Prickleboggless possess significant stamina, lasting for long periods in time in battle, healing their injured brothers-in-arms. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe